I KNEW I LOVED YOU
by Ale Diethel
Summary: Han pasado tres dias y Yami esta a punto de anunciar su compromiso pero hay alguien quien quiere evitarlo a toda costa, mas Yami no se dara por vencido. Terminado. dejen sus rr
1. Chapter 1

**I KNEW I LOVED YOU**

En una lejana tierra un joven de unos 10 años es llevado ante una mujer que le leerá su destino quien seria la pareja del futuro gobernante de toda una nación.

"Yami hoy cumples 10 años, y como príncipe hoy te dirán quien es tu futura pareja y no importa que tan lejos este debes seguir tu destino, es la tradición de esta real familia y debes cumplirla" le decía su madre aun un joven niño

"si madre cumpliré con mi destino sea cual sea" se dijo el joven triste por su destino mientras era guiado ante la adivina el tenia miedo..

La divina miro varias veces su esfera y no importaba cuanta veces lo hacia el resultado era el mismo para el joven príncipe.

"aun no puedo creerlo no importa cuantas veces lo haga el resultado es el mismo" se decía la mujer.

"¿ocurre algo malo?" pregunto la reina preocupada por el destino de su hijo.

"al parecer la futura pareja del príncipe Yami es un hombre" dijo la adivina

"¿un hombre?" pregunto el chico

"si, un chico en la ciudad del oeste, un chico japonés" en eso aparece al imagen de un niño en la esfera al verlo Yami se sonrojo.

"es muy lindo" solo dijo eso mientras su padre mandaba a investigar al chico que aparecía en la esfera de la adivina.

En una escuela de Japón se ve a tres jóvenes platicaba muy a gusto hasta que llego su profesor, les tenia noticias interesantes a la clase.

"jóvenes pongan atención" dijo el profesor

"¿que se traerá ahora el profesor? esta muy serio"Pregunto un moreno su nombre era Malik.

"no lo se tal vez no sea nada importante." dijo un joven albino de nombre Ryou.

"cállense va ha hablar" les dijo su compañero de cabellos tricolor su nombre era Yugi.

"hoy vienen tres estudiantes extranjeros y son de Egipto por favor preséntese ante la clase" anuncio el profesor en eso entraron los tres jóvenes que eran muy apuestos, haciendo suspirar alas chicas y uno que otro chico.

"mi nombre es Yami" dijo un joven alto de cabellos tricolores.

"yo soy Bakura" dijo un joven albino de mirada penetrante y fría.

"y yo soy Marik" anuncio el tercero de tez morena.

Yugi al ver a Yami recordó que no le gustan los extranjeros ya que cuado tenia 5 años se perdió en un viaje a pesar que encontró buena gente no pudo olvidar ese incidente y sus amigos lo saben bien.

"no me gustan los extranjero" dijo Yugi mientras los jóvenes se presentaban y hablaban de ellos.

"no me digas que aun sigues traumado por lo que te paso a los 5 años Yugi" le dijo Malik a su amigo.

"vamos Malik también te hubieras asustado si de repente no vieras a tus padres y gente que no conoces se te acerara y mas cuando asustan" dijo Ryou regañando a su amigo en eso se escucho la voz del profesor sacando a los tres chico de su conversión.

"bien Yami te sentaras a lado del joven Yugi Motto, Bakura del señor Ryou Hikari y Marik con el señor Malik Isthar" dijo el profesor señalando a los jóvenes.

Sorprendiendo a los tres amigos, Ryou sitio algo extraño al ver Bakura, no sabia el porque en cambio Malik se sonrojo al ver a Marik que solo le sonrió ampliamente haciendo a sonrojar al otro moreno, en cambio Yugi se sintió incomodo al ver a Yami muy sonriente y confiado.

"hola Yugi, soy Yami" dijo besándole la mano sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto de golpe.

"presentarme" le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonrojar a Yugi.

"hola, soy Bakura espero que seamos buenos amigos" se presento Bakura ante a Ryou.

"soy Ryou gusto en conocerte" le dijo seriamente cosa que no le agrado nada a Bakura.

" acaso este niño me ignoro nadie ignora al gran Bakura " pensó Bakura

"hola soy Marik y tu ¿Cómo te llamas hermoso?" dijo al otro moreno.

"soy Malik guapo" le dijo guiñándole el ojo haciendo sonrojar Marik por el piropo que le lanzo el chico.

" este chico es de los míos " pensó Marik.

En el trascurso del día Yami se fue acercando demasiado al pequeño Yugi y el se sentía muy incomodo y sus amigos lo sabían. Ya que se veía en el rostro de Yugi y mas cuando Yami le pidió que compartieran su libro de texto pero en eso tomo su mano y no la soltó en casi dos horas.

En cambio Ryou se sentía incomodo ante Bakura ya que el no lo paraba de mirar, y le preguntaba muchas cosas, en cambio Marik y Malik se llevaban bien ya que no paraban de hablar.

Al termino de la clases Yugi y Ryou se sentían aliviados al fin descansaría de los extranjeros pero Malik estaba triste porque no paraba de decir que ya había encontrado su alma gemela.

"al fin terminaron las clases" dijo suspirando Ryou

"y lejos de ese Yami y amigos" dijo Yugi tomando sus libros.

"yo no quiero que termine el día quiero a Marik" dijo llorando Malik.

"aun no puedo creer que nosotros seamos primos" dijo dudoso Ryou ya que vivían juntos desde los 10 años.

"hola chicos" saludo una compañera de los chicos

"hola Tea" saludaron los chicos

"escuche que los nuevos irán a su casa" al decir esto Tea se sorprendieron los tres

"¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto Yugi nervioso

"porque los están esperando en al puerta" les dijo señalándolos y ahí estaban sonrientes.

En el camino a casa Yami estaba muy cerca d Yugi y no paraba de preguntar cosas al pequeño tricolor.

"que bien todos vamos por misma dirección" dijo amablemente Yami.

"si claro"dijo desanimado.

"¿ocurre algo malo pequeño Ryou?" pregunto Bakura al ver el rostro serio de su acompañante

"si, acaso nos están siguiendo" insinuó Ryou ya que era muy observador Bakura se quedo sin habla.

"que bien que nos acompañen Marik" dijo Malik abrazando el brazo de su compañero.

"es un placer mi joven y apuesto amigo" le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa pensaron que ahí se liberarían de sus compañeros pero……

"¿esta es tu casa Yugi? Quiero conocerla, quiero ver tu cuarto, tu cama, tu pijama" dijo entrando en ella mientras Yugi trataba de detenerlo.

"no espera no puedes entrar así" le dijo a su compañero.

"ni se te ocurra entrar Bakura" le dijo a su acompañante

"pero yo también quiero ver tus cosas" le dijo mientras intentaba entrar.

"chicos eso no es amable además ¿que tiene de malo?" pregunto Malik pero sus primos le lanzan una miradas asesinas

Pero en eso llega el abuelo de los chicos y ve que no están solos despues de presentarse el abuelo los invita a entrar ante el desagrado de dos ellos y la alegría de uno. Despues de la cena como ya era tarde el abuelo les dijo que podía quedarse cosa que no agrado mucho algunos de los presentes.

Esa noche todos dormían en furtones en la misma habitación Yami despertó a sus amigos.

"es realmente hermoso tal y como en la foto que papa me consiguió" decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"pues que esperas Yami solo llevatelo y ya no se porque haces tanto rollo" dijo molesto Bakura "quiero irme ese chico Ryou ya sospecha algo, además no me gusta nada su actitud" dijo levantándose y viendo al chico albino dormir.

"se parece a ti amigo además yo quiero esperar a que me conozca normalmente y que el me ame" dijo a sus amigos

"pero por lo que se Yami el no te amara por lo menos en 20 años" dijo Marik en eso se levanta y se acerca a Malik donde le roba un beso "es lo que me dijo este bello chico"

"¿que te dijo?" pregunto Yami si apartar la vista de Yugi.

"que no le gustan los extranjeros por un trauma que le paso cuando tenia 5 años en el extranjero" y le contó lo sucedido

"pobre de mi niño, pero yo no me daré por vencido"en eso lo arropa y lo besa "buenas noches mi Yugi" y se va descansar, mientras Bakura no paraba de ver a Ryou

"es un chico rebelde si estuviera en mi tierra yo le quitaría esa rebeldía y convertirlo en un manso gatito" se dijo así mismo ante de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente cuando Yugi y sus primos se habían despertado notaron que ya no estaban los estudiantes extranjeros, pero se sentían extraños como si algo hubiera pasado en la noche.

"no pude dormir bien anoche soñé que ese Yami me besaba" dijo penado Yugi mientras se lavaba la cara.

"yo soñé lo mismo pero a mi me besaba Marik yo lo disfrute mucho" dijo muy alegre Malik

"yo me sentí muy incomodo como si me observaran toda la noche como si planearan hacerme algo" dijo Ryou cansado

"¿que podemos hacer para no verlos y sentirnos acomodos?" pregunto Yugi

"pues solo una cambiar de asientos con Tristan, Tea y Duke" dijo Ryou ante un Malik molesto.

En al escuela Yami estaba muy feliz ya que sentía que seria un buen día pero al ver que Yugi se cambio de lugar se molesto mucho igual que sus amigos.

"Bakura en el receso quiero que a toda costa no suban a la azotea los demás compañeros**" **anunció Yami "quiero hablar seriamente con Yugi" estaba muy molesto y sus amigos lo sabían.

En la azotea Yami había obligado a Yugi a ir a la azotea el pobre chico estaba asustado no sabia lo que le esperaba.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?" le preguntó a Yami

"¿porque? Dime ¿Por qué te cambiaste de lugar? ¿Por qué me odias? No quiero que me odies porque yo te amo" le dijo al pequeño que no sabia que decir.

"debes estar bromeando no me puedes amarme si apenas nos conocimos ayer" le dijo molesto "además yo te odio" l dijo eso enfado mucho a Yami

"Bakura Marik salgan de aquí y eviten a todo costa que entren los demás" dijo Yami viendo seriamente a Yugi.

"¿Qué piensas hacerme?" pregunto asustado Yugi

"escucha quiero que cambies esa actitud y comienza a amarme" le dijo al chico como si fuera una orden.

" es imposible porque yo te odio" Yami no soporto mas y en eso atrapa a Yugi al barandal, el chico trata que quitarse lo de encima pero no puede Yami es mas fuerte, en eso lo empieza a besar apasionadamente esto asusto a Yugi quien le pregunto que estaba haciendo pero Yami le dijo que se callara y poco a poco le empezó a quitar la chaqueta del uniforme y lo ato al barandal donde lo despojaba poco a poco de su ropa y lo empieza a besar mientras Yugi gritaba.

"no, detente" suplicaba Yugi mientras Yami lo besaba.

"me rindo ya no puedo esperar mas" Yugi no le entendió pero si pudo sentir el dolor que le causaba Yami cuando empezó a succionar su miembro Yugi no paraba de llorar solo suplicaba "esto todavía no termina, esto recién empieza" le dijo mientras se bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y le daba la vuelta a Yugi y lo penetraba una y otra vez hasta que quedara satisfecho "por favor Yugi aunque estés mintiendo di que me quieres" le decía mientras lo besaba y penetraba ante los sollozos de Yugi. Yami solo recordaba que cuando era niño no paraba de ver una foto de Yugi esperando el momento de conocerlo para amarlo y ser amado.

Mientras eso pasaba Bakura y Marik vigilaban la puerta para que ando entrara, por si las dudas ambos chicos habían solicitado un helicóptero que los llevaría al aeropuerto donde los llevaría a su país, pero en eso llegan Ryou y Malik

"¿en donde esta Yugi" y no digan que no saben por que Tea los vio entrar aquí" dijo molesto Ryou mientras que trataba de entrar pero fue interceptado por Bakura.

"los siento chico pero Yami esta ocupado" en eso se escuchan ruidos pero cuando Ryou iba entrar Bakura lo toma por la cintura "no entraras pequeño y sabes ya es hora de que alguien de dome" le dijo llevándolo a una pequeña bodega de escobas "Marik avísame cuando salga Yami de ahí" dijo Bakura mientras Marik abrazaba a Malik

"lo que digas Bakura amigo" Malik estaba confundió pero decidió no hacer nada, no sabia porque peor no dijo nada.

Bakura se encerró junto a Ryou en el armario de escobas estaba cansado de la actitud del chico.

"escucha bien chico listo odio a los que se creen mucho y tu me has colmado la paciencia voy a enseñarte quien manda" eso asusto a Ryou y mas cuando le empezó a besar el chico trataba de liberarse pero no podía Bakura era mas fuerte que el "quédate quieto tonto" en eso lo abofetea y Ryou quedo estático entras Bakura seguía con su trabajo y en un momento el chico perdió la conciencia.

Un rato más tarde Yami salio cargando aun cansado Yugi en brazos.

"Marik ¿Dónde esta Bakura? Hay que irnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible" dijo Yami.

"en el armario de escobas con el primo de Yugi" dijo Marik mientras cargaba a Malik a quien había sedado.

"llámalo" al decir sale Bakura cargando a Ryou "hay que irnos y pronto" ordeno Yami.

"tranquilo Yami ya llame a un helicóptero" dijo Marik y en eso llego el helicóptero.

"genial" en eso todos se suben llevándose lejos a los 3 jóvenes.

Yugi poco a poco a poco empezó a despertar y se da cuenta que esta en una cómoda cama, pero no esta solo enfrente de el están Yami y sus amigos vestidos con unas ropas extrañas para el.

"¿en donde estoy? nunca había estado aquí antes" pregunto y en eso hablo Bakura

"estamos en Egipto" dijo Bakura seriamente

"Yami ¿Egipto?" dijo confundido, mas Yugi no podía creerlo "no les creo nada de seguir estamos en u hotel y Yami me hará cosas feas" pensó asustado Yugi.

"ahora creo que no te lo habías dicho antes pero quiero presentarte al príncipe sucesor del trono de Egipto Yami Atemu futuro rey" dijo Bakura

"¿Yami un príncipe?" susurro Yugi sin poder creerlo.

"no es una mentira no creo nada de eso" grito Yugi

"no es estoy mintiendo, si no me crees mira por la ventana" y así lo hizo Yugi al ver por la ventana vio un majestuoso palacio.

"esto es……" dijo Yugi.

"es Egipto" dijo Bakura seriamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNEW I LOVED YOU**

"¿Yami un príncipe?" susurro Yugi sin poder creerlo.

"no, es una mentira, no creo nada de eso" grito Yugi

"no es estoy mintiendo, si no me crees mira por la ventana" y así lo hizo Yugi al ver por la ventana vio un majestuoso palacio.

"esto es……" dijo Yugi.

"es Egipto" dijo Bakura seriamente..

"y no eres el único quien esta aquí si no también tus primos están a ahí a lado" al decir esto Marik voltea ver y ahí estaba sus primos despiertos sobre una cama.

"pues yo no les creo que estemos en Egipto es una locura" dijo Ryou

"ya te lo dije niño, cuando despertaste estamos en Egipto y se quedaran aquí un largo, largo, largo tiempo" dijo Bakura viendo fríamente.

"espero que no me odies por esto Malik, realmente me gustas" dijo Marik

"pues no me gusto como trataron a mis primos que me sedaran y que nos secuestraran pero también me gustas mucho" dijo sonriendo recibiendo un almohadadazo de parte de Ryou captando el mensaje.

Un rato mas tarde Yami hablaba con sus padres sobre que ya tenía al chico que le habían predicho. Esto no puso nada contenta a al madre de Yami.

"¿Qué dices Yami? Que trajiste al chico de la profecía y además a sus primos, eso no puede ser debes regresarlos ya que no estoy de acuerdo en eso" dijo molesta la reina

"pero que dices madre, tu fuiste la primera que me dijo cualquiera que fuera mi destino debería cumplirlo y lo estoy haciendo, ¿verdad padre?" dijo Yami a su padre.

"es verdad querida mía, nada podemos hacer ya que es la voluntad del gran Ra" dijo el rey.

"pero si Yami se queda con ese chico aquí acaba nuestra dinastía y eso no debe ser Yami debe darnos un heredero" dijo la reina mas molesta

"lo se querida nada podemos hacer; pero dime Yami ¿Por qué trajiste a los primos de ese chico?" pregunto el rey.

"un capricho de Bakura y Marik, ya que Marik se encapricho con ese chico ya que tiene el mismo comportamiento que el y Bakura quiere domar al otro chico, pero viendo que mi madre no quiere hablar de este asunto me retiro, ya se los presentare cuando estés mejor" al decir esto se retira de ahí.

"querido debemos hacer algo" dijo a la reina a su rey

"no podemos hacer nada querida" dijo el rey pero la reina no iba a permitir que su hijo se quedara con Yugi y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

Mientras tanto Yugi tenía horribles sueños de cuando se perdió y cuando fue encontrado por la gente de ese país, en eso es despertado por un joven rubio de ojos color miel.

"despierte joven Yugi le traje algo de comer" dijo el joven rubio

"gracias ¿quien eres tu?" pregunto Yugi.

"soy Joey y seré quien los atienda por el momento" contesto el chico rubio dándole una gran sonrisa.

"oye Joey tu eres japonés ¿cierto?" pregunto Ryou.

"si lo soy" dijo Joey mientras servia fruta a los chicos.

"si eres japonés ¿Qué haces aquí en Egipto?" pregunto Malik.

"mi padre hizo una apuesta con un extraño y el me apostó y claro que me perdió, esa noche me embarcaron para acá yo tenia unos 10 años" contó Joey algo triste.

"pero como fue capaz de hacer eso tu padre y tu madre no dijo nada" dijo Malik sorprendido

"no ella se fue de la casa llevándose a mi hermana a mi dejo con el" dijo Joey aun mas triste "bien coman yo regresare mas tarde atraerle algo de comer." y salio Joey Yugi y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos ante esa historia que les contó.

"no puedo creer lo que le haya pasado a ese chico" dijo Ryou mientras comía la fruta "oigan esto sabe muy bien" menciono Ryou devorando unos duraznos en su néctar.

"es verdad aun no me la creo yo, es verdad esta fruta esta deliciosa" dijo contento Malik.

"podrían no mezclar los temas por favor, pero es verdad estos duraznos están muy dulces" mientras charlaban y comían; Joey se encontraba en al cocina del palacio estaba triste hacia mucho que no había tocado ese tema de su padre y la apuesta.

"¿como pudiste hacerme esto padre?" dijo Joey llorando recordando como su padre lo había apostado aquella noche.

**FLASBACK**

En un pequeño departamento se ve unos hombres jugando cartas y tomando mientras en la cocina se encontraba un niño rubio tratando de hacer su tarea, en eso escucha que le habla su padre.

"Joseph ven acá" le grito su padre y el chico salio "que te parece este es mi hijo Joseph" dijo el hombre presentarlo con un señor que Joey jamás había visto en su vida

"es muy lindo ¿realmente piensas apostarlo?" dijo el hombre al escuchar esto Joey no podía creerlo.

"claro que si este niño es solo es una carga para mi" dijo y en eso empieza de nuevo el juego donde el padre de Joey pierde.

"bien al parecer he ganado; chico empaca todas tus cosas hoy te vas conmigo" Le dijo el hombre viéndolo fijamente.

Y así lo hace el niño guarda las pocas cosas que tenían y se va con el hombre viendo a su padre tomarse una botella de licor, en el trayecto Joey ve como se dirigen al aeropuerto, su destino Egipto.

"escucha bien chico este avión te llevara a tu nuevo hogar Egipto, ahí tu serás el sirviente de mi hijo Seto y quizás de mi sobrino Yami si te comportas como debes nada malo te pasara pero si no lo haces te enviare al campo y creeme el calor haya es mucho peor que el de aquí" le explico el hombre.

"si señor" dijo Joey, horas mas tarde habían llegado a su destino, Joey fue presentado ante Seto quien haberlo expreso.

"¿que es esto, padre?" pregunto el chico al ver a Joey.

"es tu nuevo sirviente Joseph es japonés tiene 10 años como tu y espero que te sea útil" dijo el padre saliendo de ahí dejando ahí al chico.

"y dime ¿que sabes hacer cachorro?" le dijo al chico que lo miro confundido

"disculpe ¿como me llamo?" pregunto el rubio.

"te llame cachorro, porque eso pareces perro idiota; y te pregunte ¿Qué sabes hacer cachorro?" volvió a preguntar.

"se limpiar, cocinar, cocer, bordar ir de compras y otras cosas" explico Joey.

"bueno ya que sabes hacer de todo has algo productivo y limpia mi habitación mientras veo donde te acomoda mi padre" así había empezado la vida de Joey no podía creer que en pleno siglo 21 aun pudieran existir gente así como en su libro de historia.

Durante meses Joey fue haciendo trabajos por ordenes de Seto quien le decía que aseara su cuarto, que le prepara el baño, que cargara sus cosas, que le llevara al cena, que le hiciera compañía durante las noches y a veces Joey se quedaba dormido en el sofá que había en el cuarto de Seto, que cuidara de su hermano y primo, el pobre chico termina cansado. En cambio Yami era diferente incluso supo de la profecía que le habían dicho el día del su cumpleaños.

"papa no puedo investigar mucho sobre el chico, solo me pudo conseguir esta foto ojala supiera su nombre" y se la enseño a Joey, pero el chico lo conocía al menos de vista.

" es Yugi Motto tiene 10 años y el iba en el salón de junto, es un buen chico siempre esta con sus primos Ryou y Malik también de 10 años" al escuchar esto Yami se alegro mucho.

"con que se llama Yugi espero que cuando lo conozca me ame como yo lo amo" Joey no quiso decir nada al joven príncipe ya que parecía muy entusiasmado en eso escucha que lo llaman

"cachorro ven enseguida quiero que me prepares el baño" dijo Seto desde la puerta.

"voy enseguida" dijo levantándose de ahí.

"no deberías tratarlo así Seto es un buen chico y gracias a el al fin se como se llama mi alma gemela" dijo feliz Yami abrazando y besando la foto.

"quieres decir que los investigadores de tu padre no pudieron averiguar anda en casi un año pero en cambio ese chico si" y ve que Yami asiente afirmativamente "entonces debe ser mas listo de lo que pensé" dijo Seto y había algo mas en los últimos meses se había fijado mas en el joven rubio.

Pasaron 4 años y Joey estaba pelando manzanas para hacer un pay, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a la cocina y la cerro con llave hasta que fue ya tarde.

"joven Seto ¿que hace aquí?" pregunto al verlo.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero? Pues fácil cachorro te quiero a ti" en eso lo atrapa contra a la pared y lo empieza besar y a quitarle la ropa.

"no déjeme" decía Joey pero Seto no escuchaba lo seguía besando hasta quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo, donde lo recostó en un saco de manzanas vacíos, ahí le empezó a succionar su miembro, Joey solo lloraba y a sollozar en eso ve como Seto se bajaba los pantalones y lo empezaba a penetrar salvajemente.

"escúchame bien cachorro desde ahora en adelante tu eres mío, eso significa que jamás me podrás dejar me escuchaste nunca" le decía mientras besaba su cuello, su nuca, su espalda.

Desde aquel día todas las noches Joey debía ir al habitación de Seto donde hacían el amor Joey sufría, pero había algo que no entendía despues de ser usado por Seto el se comportaba amable con el, ya que le permitía quedarse en su cuarto el tiempo necesario, también recibía uno que otro obsequio de el e incluso le permitió tomar clases con el, y con Yami junto a Bakura y Marik los sentimientos del rubio era un mar de confusión.

**END FLASBACK**

Así había sido la vida de Joey no solo era el sirviente de Seto también cuidaba del pequeño Mokuba que era el hermano menor de Seto y de Noah primo de ambos., así que decidió olvidar eso y se dirigió a la cocina a continuar sus labores. Pero ahí alguien lo esperaba.

En la habitación Yugi ideaba un plan para salir de ahí, pero no sabía como escabullirse sin ser descubierto.

"pensemos bien, esto Yugi si llegamos a salir de la habitación y del palacio y quizás de la ciudad a ¿Dónde iremos?" pregunto Malik.

"odio admitirlo pero Malik tiene razón Yugi" dijo Ryou.

"pues a la embajada japonesa donde mas" dijo Yugi en eso se le ocurre algo "oigan tal vez Joey nos ayude ya que prácticamente el también es un prisionero aquí" dijo Yugi a sus primos.

"si tal ves, pero hay algo que me estado preguntado"dijo Ryou

"¿que es Ryou?" preguntaron Malik y Yugi

"es que Joey se me hace familiar recuerdo a ver visto un chico como el en el equipo de básquet de la escuela, pero un día desapareció cuado la directiva de la escuela fue hablar con su padre lo encontraron muerto por intoxicación, del chico no supieron nada, algunos vecinos dijeron que alguien se lo había llevado de ahí pensado que era de bienestar infantil" explico Ryou

"es verdad ahora que lo dices, Joey se parece a un chico que nos ayudo con el aseo de audio visual" dijo Malik y Yugi también lo recordó.

En eso entran Yami, Bakura, Malik y un joven castaño que no conocían los chicos.

"con que este niño es Yugi" dijo Seto mirándolo "bien, aunque a mi tía le salgan canas verdes, lo apruebo puedes anunciar tu compromiso tuyo y del chico cuando quieras querido primo" al decir esto los tres primos quedaron sorprendidos

"¿compromiso?" dijeron los tres chicos japoneses en unísono.

"así es Yugi tu te casaras conmigo en unos días" en eso se le acerca y lo besa apisonadamente.

"¿pero que harán con estos chicos?" pregunto Seto al verlos "no creo que sean importantes" dijo Seto a Bakura y Marik.

"yo como hijo del general del palacio me prometí que domaría este niño salvaje y lo convertiría en un manso gatito" dijo tomando a Ryou en sus brazos y lo besa Ryou estaba sonrojado.

"y cual es tu excusa Marik, como hijo del consejero del rey; aunque me es difícil creer que seas hijo de un consejero" dijo Seto.

"yo pues lo ame desde la primera vez y soy correspondido" en eso abraza Malik y lo besa y tal como lo dijo fue correspondido.

"yo mejor me voy de aquí y buscare a mi cachorro, quiero jugar con el" dijo saliendo de ahí en busca de Joey y decide buscarlo en la cocina ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar, y como lo pensó ahí estaba pero lo ve hablando con al reina. Al irse la reina, Seto se acerca a Joey por la espalda abrazándolo como siempre "¿de que hablabas con la reina cachorro?" le pregunto besando su cuello.

" la reina me pidió que le llevara un te de manzanilla, ya que no se siente bien al aparecer alguien le hizo enfadar" dijo mientras preparaba el te, mientras seguía siendo abrazado y besado por Seto.

"esos fuimos Yami y yo no esta de acuerdo con que Yugi sea su pareja pero a mi no me importa eso, ya que mi padre me di el permiso de tenerte como cortesano ya que mi hermano bueno el esta comprometido con la princesa Rebeca y mi primo Noah con la princesa Mily y como ya no peligra su descendencia puedo hacer lo que quiera, y te quiero esta noche en mi habitación como siempre mi pequeño cachorro" le dijo saliendo de ahí, dejándolo solo a Joey que no pudo evitar llorar desde hacia mucho que deseaba regresar a Japón quería ver a su hermana quien no veía en mucho tiempo desde que sus padres se divorciaron desde que su madre lo dejo y desde que su padre lo había apostado.


	3. Chapter 3

**I KNEW I LOVED YOU**

En al habitación Yugi estaba exhausto otra vez Yami lo había cansado, el lo miraba dormir.

Bakura observaba a Ryou quien también había caído en brazos de Morfeo, y Malik dormía como gato.

"en tres días anunciare mi compromiso y en cinco mas me casare con Yugi, al fin se realizara mi sueño de toda la vida; pero ¿que ha pensado en hacer con Ryou y Malik?"Pregunto Yami a sus amigos.

"ya te dije pienso domar a este chico para despues quedármelo" dijo Bakura acariciando los cabellos albinos de Ryou.

"yo igual con Malik, ya que el me ama" dijo alegremente entras observaba a dormir a Malik.

"como sea, ya no puedo esperar mas pero debo ser paciente por mientras me llevare a Yugi a mi pieza ahí lo cuidare mucho mejor que aquí." en eso lo carga y se lo lleva para su habitación.

"también haré lo mismo con este gatito salvaje, no quiero que este solito." lo carga y se lo lleva y lo mismo hace Marik.

**Habitación de Yami.**

Yami deposito al pequeño Yugi en su cama donde lo cubrió aun no podía creer que al fin tendría a Yugi y esta vez para siempre, nadie lo iba evitar ni su propia madre.

"Por fin en tres días mi sueño de muchos años será hará realidad al fin, Yugi estará mi lado por siempre" en eso besa lo labios de Yugi, en eso despierta.

"¿en donde estoy?" en eso ve como Yami lo besa.

"estas en mi cuarto aquí te quedaras hasta que anuncio nuestro compromiso" le dijo sonriente.

"¿pero, porque yo?" le pregunto confundido desde que había llegado no había tenido respuestas.

"porque te amo mucho y he deseado tanto este momento" esa era su única respuesta.

"pero apenas si nos conocemos" le dijo tratando de levantarse pero fue detenido por Yami.

"tranquilo Yugi, mira te enseñare tu ropa, espero que te guste la escogí yo mismo especialmente para ti, sabes yo usaba una como esta cuando era un pequeño niño" dijo sacando una elegante ropa. "vamos mídetela, quiero ver como te ves con ella" le dijo enseñándole la ropa y la coloco sobre la cama.

Eso Yami lo saca de la cama, lo baña ante las protestas de Yugi y lo viste, Yugi ve que le queda bien la ropa que Yami le escogió.

"te ves hermoso" dijo mirándolo tiernamente Yugi al ver esa mira tan tierna se sonrojo "bien le dire a Joey que te traiga algo de comer" dijo saliendo de la habitación cerrándola con llave.

"pero que me pasa porque me sonroje la ver a Yami acaso yo….."Pensaba el pequeño tricolor.

Afuera Yami encontró a Joey quien llevaba unas sabanas al cuarto de Seto.

"cachorro quiero que…." En eso escucha la voz de Yami.

"Joey quiero que me traigas algo de comida para Yugi despues quiero que vayas con Bakura y Malik para ver si no necesitan algo y despues vienes con Seto, ¿no te molesta; verdad Seto" pregunto a su primo.

"no primo" dijo algo molesto "vamos Joey ve por lo que te dijeron y te espero aquí" dijo cerrando la puerta.

"enseguida le traigo lo que m encargo joven Yami" Joey se dirige a la cocina donde lleva algo de fruta en eso se encuentra con la reina.

"Joseph, ¿dime cuando actuaras?" le pregunto la reina.

"ahora es imposible porque esta en el cuarto del príncipe es mejor actuar cuando este solo" le recomendó.

"esta bien ahora cumple con tu obligaciones mas tarde quiero que me lleves un te, no me siento nada bien" dijo la reina fatigada.

"es mejor que vea a los doctores su majestad" el recomido Joey

"si eso haré" en eso se va la reina Joey no sabe que si, lo que hará es lo correcto en eso se dirige a al habitación de Yami donde deja la comida. Saluda Yugi y sale el cuarto dirigiéndose al cuarto de Bakura.

"¿Yami porque no le das la libertad a Joey? se supone que la esclavitud esta prohibida" pregunto Yugi no soportaba ver así aun compañero.

"no puedo Yugi una el no es mi sirviente es de mi primo Seto, dos sus papeles están guardados, tercero aquí no es ilegal tener un esclavo además aquí lo tratamos muy bien, ya que puede gozar de algunos pequeño lujos y cuarto el esta mejor aquí que haya, aquí tiene lo que necesita" le dijo a su amigo Yugi no podía comprenderlo pero si Yami decía que aquí Joey vivía mejor que haya debía ser verdad, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en eso mientras era alimentado por Yami.

**Habitación de Bakura.**

Bakura había llevado a Ryou a su habitación pero apenas lo había dejado en su cama se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre esto preocupo mucho. Lo primero que hizo fue darle un baño de agua fría, le puso una de sus pijamas rió un poco al ver que le quedaban grandes y lo llevo a su cama donde lo arropo. Donde salio y se encontró a Joey que recién había llevado comida a la habitación de Yami.

"Joey, que bueno que te veo quiero que me traigas una bandeja y unos paños, Ryou tiene fiebre" le dijo a su amigo.

"esta bien Bakura, los traeré de inmediato" dijo el rubio quien corrió de inmediato atraer las cosas que Bakura le solicito y algo de comida. "aquí esta Bakura una bandeja, unos paños, también traje medicinas y algo de comida" dijo entregándole todo en un carrito de cómoda.

"gracias Joey te debo una" dijo entrando al cuarto.

"una, me debes muchas pero quien la cuentas" le dijo antes de partir de ahí.

Adentro Bakura cuidaba del pequeño albino quien poco a poco empezó despertar.

"¿Qué me paso" pregunto con cansancio Ryou, en eso se da cuenta que tiene un paño en al frente.

"tienes fiebre es todo" le dijo mientras le colocaba un paño húmedo en su frente.

"es verdad siempre me da cuando no tomo mi medicamento a tiempo" comento el chico Bakura no sabia que el chico fura enfermizo.

"¿estas enfermo que tienes?" le pregunto

"sufro una deficiencia de potasio, si no me tomo mi medicamento me da fiebre y me desmayo, pero ese día se me olvido llevarlo por eso enferme" le comento.

"entonces pediré que te busquen ese medicamento" le dijo Bakura en eso es detenido por la mano de Ryou.

"pero también, cuando no lo tengo comer un pedazo de plátano ayuda ya que contiene potasio; así que por favor podrías….." no termino de hablar por que Bakura fue por el plátano y s lo dio en trocitos poco a poco e iba recuperando….

"aun no se como es que un chico que aparenta ser rudo sea tan delicado" le dijo mientras le limpiaba su boca.

"lo se por ese motivo mis padres me abandonaron, al saber que estaba enfermo me dejaron en la casa del abuelo me prometieron volver mas nunca lo hicieron unos días mas tarde le entregaron a mi abuelo toda mí documentación desde ese día no confió en las personas, solo en primos" dijo llorando hacia mucho que se había guardado todo ese resentimiento Bakura aun no podía creerlo.

"no puedo creer lo que te hicieron ahora te comprendo, pero tranquilo pequeño gatito puedes confiar en mi" en eso lo abraza tiernamente Ryou no supo el porque pero también lo abrazo y se sonrojo, y mas cuando Bakura le dio un leve beso y vio en su rostro una tierna mirada. "tranquilo yo cuidare de ti lo prometo" le dijo al joven albino.

"gracias Bakura" le dijo sonrojado y en ese momento Ryou se quedo dormido, Bakura no podía creer lo era la primera ves que le chico le daba las gracias y lo llamaba por su nombre realmente se estaba ganando el corazón del chico.

**Habitación de Marik.**

En la habitación del moreno Marik había llevado a Malik a su cama donde se acorruco como un minino entre las sabanas a Marik le pareció gracioso, en eso se le acerca y lo besa en eso siente que es abrazado su joven amigo había despertado.

"eres un pervertido por aprovecharte de mi" le dijo Malik sonriéndole y besándolo.

"mira quien habla" en eso lo besa profundamente, en eso alguien toca al puerta Marik va molesto era Joey quien tocaba.

"Marik ¿se le ofrece algo, antes que regrese a mis obligaciones? Pregunto.

"si que nadie me moleste" en eso cierra al puerta, Joey comprendió el mensaje y coloco un letrero para que no lo molestaran y llama a un guardia para que no lo molestaran, en eso Joey toma aire y ve que ya era tarde así que decide llevarle primero el te a la reina y despues va a la habitación de Seto, donde le lleva al cena y también sabia que debía quedarse con el resto del día como siempre.

Cuando Joey se fue Marik fue directo a al cama donde se encontró aun moreno desnudo esto hizo que le sangrara al nariz.

"continuamos con lo que nos quedamos" le dijo guiñándole el ojo Marlik pudo escuchar algo que decía Marik pero no logro entenderle.

"gracias al fin, podré tenerlo" dijo arrojándose a la cama donde hizo el amor con Malik quien lo despojote sus ropas en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Habitación de Seto**.

Seto andaba dándole vueltas por toda ala habitación su cachorro había tarda mucho.

"¿Dónde esta?; ¿en donde esta mi cachorro?" se decía una y otra ves en eso ve su reloj y ve que ya van hacer las 8 y cuando iba buscarlo la puerta se abre y era su cachorro.

"perdone la tardanza pero" en eso recibe un regaño de parte de Seto.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto solo ibas a traerle algo ese tonto de Yami?" le pregunto enfadado.

"lo lamento pero también me pidió que fuera atender a Bakura y Marik y tuve que hacerlo el joven Ryou se enfermo y fue por medicamentos, comida y algunas cosas, también fue con el joven Marik pero el no quería nada, en eso recordé que su majestad la reina se sentía mal y le lleve un te y….." en eso Seto sella los labios del rubio con su dedo índice.

"Shhhhhh, tranquilo cachorro lo importante es que estas aquí conmigo" en eso lo toma del rostro y lo besa "la próxima ves avísame cuando vayas hacer otros trabajos sabes bien que me preocupo por ti cuando no llegas a tiempo" le dijo besando su cuello.

"si joven Seto" le dijo mientras sentía las caricias de su amo.

"espero que hayas cerrado la puerta con seguro cachorrito" le dijo y Joey asintió mientras era llevándolo a la cama y despojado de sus ropas "cuando terminemos con esto cenaremos juntos para despues tomar un largo y refrescante baño y prepararnos para dormir" le dijo mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su pecho blanco, Joey se dejaba llevar ante tales caricias.


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNEW I LOVED YOU**

Tres días despues Yugi estaba siendo preparado para anunciar el compromiso e igual sus amigos los estaban vistiendo elegantemente.

"me siento raro vestido así" dijo Yugi viéndose en el espejo " pero he de admitir que Yami es muy entusiasta quiere que lo ame pero como amar a alguien que apenas conoces y que te ha hecho tanto daño pero he de admitir que es muy guapo solo me pregunto ¿porque de todos me escogió mi? ¿Porque yo? " se preguntaba Yugi mientras se observaba en el espejo.

"saben creo que Bakura no es tan malo como pensé" dijo sonrojado y cuado sus primos lo vieron con cara de duda les contó "bueno despues de ese día me dio fiebre y Bakura me cuido me dijo que esa no era su intención y que yo tenia la culpa por ser tan frió y le di la razón y le conté que muchas personas me habían decepcionado como mis padres que me abandonaron en casa del abuelo despues de eso no confiaba en nadie y despues de eso vi que sus ojos había una especie de ternura" Dijo sonrojado

"te lo dije Ryou no son tan malos además nuestro Yugi será príncipe" dijo alegremente Malik.

"pero se no es le punto Malik no me digas que no quieres saber porque en menos de dos días Yami me dijo que me amaba, porque nos secuestraron ¿no me digan que noquearen saber eso? ¿y cual es la primaron ese cosa del matrimonio?" les dijo a sus primos.

En eso entra Joey para llevarlos ante Yami y sus amigos. Los guía por unas escaleras que van hacia abajo los tres primos estaban algo confundidos.

"disculpa Joey pero ¿estas seguro que aquí nos quieren ver Yami y los otros?" pregunto Yugi algo asustado.

"solo caminen chicos casi llegamos" les dijo a sus amigos en eso los mete en una especie de celda.

"Joey ¿Qué estas haciendo?" preguntaron

"si esto es una orden de Yami dile que lo quiero pero que no nos encierre" grito Yugi al borde de las lágrimas.

"igual yo quiero Bakura" dijo Ryou.

"yo amo Marik y el lo sabe bien" dijo llorando.

"lo siento, pero no s una orden de Yami si no…." Dijo Joey triste por traicionar a sus amigos.

"fue mía" era la reina "Joseph dile a ese niño que mi hijo no puede casarse con el ya que eso impediría la descendencia en nuestra familia que la pareja debe ser una mujer que nos de un heredero y no un hombre" dijo fríamente la mujer.

"pero porque que tiene de malo que su hijo haya escogido a Yugi en ves de una aburrida princesa" reclamo Malik molesto nadie trataba así a su primo.

"escucha bien niño mi hijo realmente no te ama, si te escogió fue porque así se lo dijeron, lo que realmente siente Yami por ti es solo una obligación así que aquí se quedaran hasta que decida que hacer con ustedes" dijo la reina saliendo de ahí ya que no se sentía bien pero antes de salir Ryou le dijo a Joey.

"Joey ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?" le pregunto al rubio.

"ella me dijo que podía regresarme mi libertad y que me ayudaría a encontrar a mi hermana se que fue egoísta de mi parte pero durante 6 años he añorado mi libertad pero el no me deja ir lo lamento chicos" dijo llorando Joey

"recuerda Joseph nadie debe saber que ellos están aquí" dijo la reina y Joey solo asintió.

Horas mas tarde Yami, Bakura y Marik buscaban a los jóvenes nadie sabia donde estaban nadie los vio salir de ahí. Pero una criada les dijo que le pareció verlos visto con Joey. Y fueron a buscarlo.

"Joseph ¿Dónde están Yugi y sus primos?" pregunto Yami molesto Joey no podía verlos a los ojos se sentía culpable

"yo no se nada alteza" dijo nervioso Joey pero no le creyeron ene so aparece Seto.

"oye Seto habla con tu sirviente el no nos quiere decir donde están Yugi y los demás" en eso Seto love fríamente a Joey

"Joey ¿Dónde están?" le pregunto pero no contesto "bueno si no quieres decir nada Yami preguntarle a tu madre el otro día la vi hablando con el" al decir esto Yami sale a buscar a su madre pero en eso Joey le dice.

"espere su madre no esta bien de salud ella esta en cama por favor" le dijo

"no me importa quiero que me diga donde esta Yugi" estaba molesto y Joey lo sabia Seto y Joey fueron siguiendo a Yami.

"madre ¿en donde esta Yugi?" le pregunto molesto.

"no se de que hablas hijo además no me siento bien" dijo cansada al reina en cama

"madre no mientas ¿en donde esta?" volvió a preguntar en eso llega el doctor

"su majestad ya tenemos los resultados" dijo el doctor

"no puede esperar" pero es interrumpido pero el doctor

"su majestad esta embarazada" dijo el doctor el rey que estaba su lado estaba feliz

"muy bien mi querida reina seré feliz de cargar otro hermoso bebe como tu" dijo el rey a la reina estaba feliz

"perdóname Yami pero lo hice por tu bien encontraras a ese niño y sus amigos en la cárcel subterránea." Despues de decir esto los tres jóvenes salen de ahí. Seto se llevaba a Joey.

"bien dime porque ayudaste a la reina se que es superior pero tu hiciste un juramento de apoyar siempre al príncipe" le dijo dándole una bofeta.

"quieres saber porque, porque estoy cansado de vivir aquí, quiero irme a mi casa quiero buscar a mi hermana quiero irme lejos de aquí y de ti, la reina me dijo que me daría mi libertad" dijo llorando en eso siente que alguien le acaricia los cabellos y ve quien es el quien lo acaricia tan tiernamente..

"yo no quiero perderte tu eres el único que me entendía, eres mi único amigo, lo único que no puedo comprar como esos falsos amigos príncipes no pude dejarte ir" le dijo seriamente.

"si realmente me aprecias, porque me haces sufrir cada noche, porque nunca cumpliste tu promesa de llevarme a mi país en busca de mi hermana" dijo llorando

"porque te amo y no soportaría un rechazo de tu parte por eso lo hice y porque pensé que si te llevaba ya no querías regresar conmigo, tenia miedo de perderte" le confeso abrazando a Joey siendo correspondido.

"pero nunca me perderás solo quería saber si mi hermana era feliz eso era todo ya que mi madre no me quiere realmente me hubiera querido me hubiera llevado con ella" le confeso en eso ambos se besaron.

En otra parte Yami había ido a rescatar a Yugi quien no paraba de llorar y sui amigos trataban de consolarlo.

"Yugi pequeño lo lamento tanto como pudieron hacerte esto a mi querida alma gemela" dijo abrazándolo.

"Yami es verdad lo que me dijo la reina que a cuando tenias 10 años te dijeron que yo seria tu pareja" dijo Yugi rogando que era falso lo que le dijeron.

"te lo contaron pero es verdad" dijo Yami en eso Yugi llora mas.

"por favor Yami quiero regresar a mi casa por favor" dijo llorando y Yami con el corazón roto tuvo que aceptarlo.

"pequeño Ryou también te quieres ir no despues de que me dijeras que me querías no puedo perderte" dijo Bakura abrazándolo

"lo se Bakura pero debemos regresar por favor comprende" le dijo Ryou y Bakura comprendió.

"no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo si nos quedamos aquí nos hará daño" dijo abrazando a Marik

"no es justo pero tienes razón" dijo Marik triste.

Y así fue los tres egipcios dejaron ir a sus tres niños quienes no podían creer lo que había pasado, después de que Yami los sacara del calabozo Joey se disculpo y siempre decidió quedarse ya que Seto cumplió con su promesa de hace años supo que su hermana vivía feliz a lado de su madre y su nuevo padrastro y tenia dos medios hermanos incluso dijo que la invitaría en las vacaciones eso puso feliz a Joey.

Cuando llegaron los primos a su casa el abuelo los recibió diciendo que Marik le había dicho que pasarían unos días en su casa realmente el abuelo nunca supo donde habían estado.

Unas semanas mas tarde Yugi y sus amigos estaban en la azotea pensando en lo que ocurrió en eso días, en eso escuchan un helicóptero y de el salen tres personas conocidas bien por ellos pero también se ve un rubio y un castaño.

"Yami" dijo sorprendido Yugi. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Yugi.

"viene a verte y saber si lo que Joey me dijo era cierto" dijo recordando lo que Joey le dijo.

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto

"que tu me quieres" le dijo mirándolo fijamente

"Bakura" dijo también Ryou.

"hola gatito viene por ti" le dijo acercándose a Ryou.

"Marik" dijo Malik abrazándolo y besándolo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"bueno déjemelos solos Seto y busquemos a mi hermana" le dijo el rubio al castaño.

"lo que digas cachorro vamos" y salen de ahí dejando a los tórtolos solos.

"Yugi realmente te amo y quiero escuchar de ti que me quieres" dijo Yami seriamente

"aunque sea mentira di que me quieres" le dijo.

"no" dijo Yugi.

"que dices" dijo furioso.

"es que realmente te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" le dijo varias veces abrazándolo y besándolo.

"con una sola vez es suficiente" dijo Yami siendo besado por Yugi.

Mientras ellos se besaban Bakura hablaba con Ryou.

"y dime gatito aun sigues siendo un salvaje" le dijo Bakura a Ryou.

"no, solo contigo, miau" le dijo imitando un maullido de gato.

"te amo gatito" le dijo Bakura a Ryou.

"también te amo Bakura" le dijo en eso se besan.

Malik y Marik se siguen besando y rodando en el suelo……………………

Se acercaban las vacaciones de verano Joey había encontrado a su hermana y su madre quienes estaban felices de verlo su madre le dijo que siempre se arrepintió de dejarlo con su padre pero solo podía mantener a uno y se prometió que cuando tuviera una buena posesión iría por el, pero ante la muerte de su ex esposo y la desaparición de su hijo sufrió mucho diciéndole que lo busco por 6 años sin saber que estaba en Egipto.

Mientras tanto Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Yami, Bakura y Marik estaba charlando.

"Yugi ¿quieres venir a Egipto conmigo estas vacaciones?" pregunto Yami sonriente.

"lo siento pero no me gustan los extranjeros" dijo Yugi molestando un poco a Yami

" ¿y tu gatito?" pregunto Bakura

"lo lamento si no va Yugi no voy yo" le dijo Ryou

"yo igual Marik realmente me gustaría ir contigo" dijo Malik triste

"lastima" dijo Marik. Después de eso se despidieron pero Yami tenía una idea brillante.

Yugi empezó a despertar había dormido bien toda noche pero apenas tenía los ojos muy abiertos vio que estaba en brazos de Yami.

"pero que…." Dijo Yugi en eso ve el palacio "estamos en Egipto"

"así es te traje anoche mientras dormías" dijo sonriendo eso no el gusto a Yugi

" otra ves pero que pesado " pensó Yugi pero en eso ve que no están sus primos. "¿en donde están Ryou y Malik? ¿y que ha sido de Joey?" pregunto al no verlos.

"Malik y Marik deben estar por ahí paseando en los jardines, Ryou y Bakura deben estar hablando en el comedor y sabrás que Joey esta dando un tour a su hermana y su nueva familia" contó Yami

"ya veo, todos están ocupados" pensó Yugi en eso Yami pregunto.

"Yugi tu realmente me amas" pregunto Yami Yugi no sabia que decir "dime que me amas mi y no por mi titulo de príncipe" le volvió preguntar

" que yo amo a Yami, no se que decir solo que la primera ves que lo vi me fascinaron sus ojos violetas que quería perderme en ellos pero decirlo me da pena " pensó Yugi "secreto" dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

"con que esa tenemos, pero esta bien solo una cosa mas mi querido Yugi" el mencionado lo vio confundido " no te dejare ir hasta que me digas porque me amas" dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

" creo que no iré a casa en un largo, largo, largo, largo tiempo " pensó Yugi pero no le importo ni a el ni a sus primos.

**FIN**


End file.
